gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Bjurnja
Bjurnja is a region conquered by the Caercian Consortium in the 440s. Geography Rolling hills mark the central portion of the land lessening in intensity and frequency and turning into plains areas towards the coast. Two lakes, the Silver Lake in the middle portion of the region and the Crimson Sea in the northern area contribute to a very fertile valley in between known as Benedict Vale where the center of the civilization in the land, Silvorge sits surrounded by the farms of the populace. With much access to the sea the land is somewhat inclement in weather and rain is a common occurrence, leading to wet fertile land that lends itself well to the growing of crops and rearing of livestock. A strange phenomena occurs over the islands in the southwestern gulf, themselves known as The Storm Stones where the rain clouds seem to collect themselves over the small area, drenching it constantly with torrential downpours and being wracked with lightning and thundering crashes. The difficult weather has prevented much expansion or sailing in the area and no settlements are known to exist amongst the islands, themselves the locales of poor ship wrecked castaways. North of the Storm Stones are two larger islands, Gretan Stone in the east and Pacondo Landing in the west. The two islands are only recently named or even claimed by the people of the region, having been brought to their attention by the arrival of a small contingent of foreigners from the north. Though still largely uninhabited Gretan Stone is still the primary source of Gretan Clawlings brought in to be raised on the mainland. People Primarily the population of Bjurnja is composed of humans, though a few storm berapi, believed to have arrived from Pontensulae at some point in the region's past exist in recognizable numbers as well. The humans of the region look in many ways similar to the Sterks of Sterkelv, bearded, bulky, and light in complexion reminiscent of Pavonians or Palas Ritian men. Unlike the Sterks however Bjurn men often have darker eyes and hair, tending more towards browns and blacks then the blue eyed blondness of their eastern neighbors. Bjurn women are thinner than Sterk women, though still deemed quite attractive as they were captured often by Sterk raiders before the arrival of the Caercians and the constant, if violent, interactions between the two peoples likely led to a blending of features between them. Among Bjurn men a beard is a point of pride, and they are known to keep them waxed and trim them only on special holidays or in celebration of a special event such as the birth of a child or in mourning over the loss of a loved one. The wetter climate owing to the sea's influence leads those of Bjurnja to dress in lighter clothing than the furs of the Sterks, though layers are common and grease coated overcoats have become popular as rain slickers for the rainier seasons. History Long raided by the Sterks of Sterkelv the people of Bjurn were forced by outside forces to coalesce and form a legitimate and organized government. Originally focused primarily on farming the rich land of Benedict Vale the frequent raids of their eastern neighbors prompted the formation of the city-state Silvorge and the establishment of a King, the King of the Vale. The second King of the Vale, Benedict I, reigned over the lands when foreigners from northern lands, known as Greta, Grumby, and Paco, arrived on the shores of the small peninsular kingdom. The northern foreigners brought with them northern beliefs and craftsmanship as well as helping organize the legitimate statehood of the still relatively fresh government, fumbling with the inheritance of Kingship. Having ruled four generations, Benedict II was wary of Caercian advance, seen as an encroaching Sterk raiding force augmented by Caercian support. He was right to be cautious, for despite his resistance, in 450 the Caercians fully conquered Bjurnja and executed Benedict and his heirs. Resources Named after the northern foreigner who introduced the natives of the region to the strange creatures that seemed to have long been secluded to the island of Gretan Stone, Clawlings have quickly been spread by the Bjurn people since their discovery. Appearing to be small lizards never larger than three feet in length with vestigial wings and horns the Clawling has the appearance of a mindless small predator, however the creatures have proved themselves capable and loyal pets as well as acting as serviceable protective measures for farms and ranches. Capable of obeying simple commands and learning from their master, the Clawlings have become a staple in the protection of the many chicken farms surrounding Silvorge from marauding foxes and other predatory creatures. The Clawling also possesses the unique ability to create small spurts of fire which it uses to dispatch its prey. Though too small to be dangerous reports have arisen of fires being caused by an errant Clawling, yet despite this danger their loyalty to their masters and deep understanding of human interaction has leant them a precious advantage among civilization. The vast and healthy plains and hills of Bjurnja supports a vast network of the poultry bird and their use and cultivation by the Bjurn people has only led to greater growth. Good for meat, as well as eggs, the chicken is a staple food and animal in the region. The people of Bjurn lack greatly in hard metals, their land luscious and bountiful but largely lacking in solid ore deposits. Resources The people of Bjurnja primarily follow the Lord of Fire as taught to them by the Prophetess Greta, bringer of secrets and unlocker of knowledge. Though outdated and still with worship centered around the unseen decaying Blazing Temple the people of Bjurnja are devout in their worship despite their lack of proper training in the full rituals of the religion. Despite the legitimizing nature of the Lord of Fire religion brought by Greta lent to the formation of a Kingship and the push to spread the religion among the populace it still maintains only a majority hold with many maintaining their pagan beliefs of a Silver Woman, whom the Caercians believe to be a misinterpreted version of the She of Silver. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18019915&postcount=37 Category:Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris